As Long as it Takes
by Jadzia Saxon
Summary: Slight spoilers for 2x02 'Sleeper'. M/M, slash, lemon, graphic, etc. How long does it take for Ianto to beg for Jack? Not long...


**As Long as it Takes**

"'_Just us. In this room. For as long as it takes.' Terrifying."_

"_Really?"_

"_Absolutely. Shivers down my spine."_

"_You don't look scared."_

"_It… passed."_

_-growls-_

"Just us. In this room. For as long as it takes," Jack repeats his line from earlier in the day, and Ianto shivers, just as he said he had before. This situation is slightly different, though. This time, he is tied, naked, to an armless chair in the middle of the interrogation room. His wrists are tied behind the chair, and Jack's standing in front of him.

Jack's wearing a light blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up, with his normal suspenders off his shoulders and hanging off his pants. He isn't wearing shoes or socks, probably to make the sex after this little game easier. For some reason, Ianto finds Jack being clothed and him not incredibly hot. He must be gaining some of Jack's fetishes.

"It won't take that long, though, will it?" Jack asks, standing in front of Ianto with a very military-like stance. _He's so arrogant, _Ianto thinks. _And it's horrible because he has a right to be._ The thing that won't take long is Ianto begging Jack to fuck him. It isn't that Ianto doesn't want Jack to fuck him right _now_, but Jack suggested this little game because of his reaction earlier that day.

"Probably not," Ianto mutters, and sees Jack smirk. _This really isn't going to take long_, Ianto thinks, noticing Jack's sexy smirk and the bulge already showing through his trousers and turns his half-hard cock fully so. Ianto inwardly groans when he sees Jack's smirk turn into a grin.

Slowly – far too slowly for Ianto's liking, and Jack knows it – Jack unbuttons his shirt, even the cuff links, and shrugs it off. Trying to seem uninterested by the loss of clothing, Ianto keeps his eyes on Jack's face. That doesn't help, though, because Jack's hungry gaze does more than the loss of his shirt would. Giving in, Ianto watches the agonizingly slow progression of Jack's undershirt going over his head.

Ianto rakes his eyes over Jack's now bare chest while berating himself for doing so. Why does he have to make it so obvious? Jack smirks again as he watches Ianto's rake over his chest, and struts towards him. _Now the real game begins_, Ianto thinks.

Jack comes to a stop in front of Ianto, and sinks to his knees to have easier access. Leaning in to kiss him, Ianto doesn't let himself meet Jack halfway. He kisses back, of course, with passion matching Jack's. Trailing kisses across Ianto's jaw and down his neck, Jack bites the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Ianto groans quietly and Jack smirks against his skin, moving lower.

Jack effectively fogs up Ianto's mind by sucking a nipple into his mouth and letting his hands roam over Ianto's torso. Well, that and his 51st century pheromones aren't really helping Ianto's predicament any. _Damn him for being irresistible,_ Ianto thinks, slightly frustrated as a moan escapes him because of Jack blowing cold air his nipple. He can feel Jack's smirk _again_, but tries to ignore it. They both knew Jack would win this game, just like most others.

Ianto clenches his tied hands into fists as Jack trails kisses and bites down his chest and stomach. He growls when Jack avoids his very hard cock, moving to his thighs instead. Ianto gasps when Jack nips at his inner thigh, getting closer to his cock, and stopping no more than an inch away. He groans and looks at Jack pleadingly, not yet ready to beg.

Ianto has only a moment to process the mischievous look in Jack's eyes before he's being carefully helped to his feet with his tied arms slipping up and over the back of the chair. Before he can even begin to ask what's going on, Jack has him bent over the table in the corner. Not seeing the use in resisting and not wanting to, Ianto spreads his legs wider than they were.

Jack once again drops to his knees and shuffles closer. Ianto feels his breath on his ass only a second before Jack starts rimming him. Trying to fight the urge to push back and failing, Ianto does so and Jack chuckles, gripping his hips and holding him still. Not even the cold edge of the table against his cock is even close to enough to dim his arousal. _This is going to be over soon,_ Ianto thinks.

Jack pulls his tongue out, but quickly replaces it with two lubed fingers so fast that Ianto can do nothing but moan at the change. Trying once again to push his hips back, Ianto feels them still being held firmly and groans, setting his forehead against the tabletop. "Shit," he mutters.

When Jack adds a third finger he moans again. Jack stretches his hole effectively, and then continues to move his fingers inside Ianto. After a direct hit on his prostate, Ianto finally gives in. "Please Jack…" he trails off, wondering if Jack'll let him by with just that and knowing he won't.

"Please what, Ianto?" Jack asks in a husky voice that Ianto can still hear the smirk in as he stills his fingers.

"Please fuck me, Jack," Ianto begs after a short pause. Jack's response is immediate. He stands up quickly and enters Ianto right away, having already lubed his cock before. Deciding not to give Ianto a chance to adjust, Jack doesn't pause and starts pounding into him quickly. They moan together, and Ianto pushes back to meet each thrust, now unrestrained.

Jack reaches around Ianto and strokes his erection in time with his thrusts until they become erratic. "Come for me, Ianto," Jack whispers in his ear, causing the younger man to shout Jack's name as he does as told. After a few short thrusts, Jack comes with a shout of Ianto's name and slumps against him as the other slumps against the table.

After their breathing returns to normal, Ianto glances up at Jack, who apparently is very comfortable where his is for he hasn't moved and notices a security camera behind them. The red light's blinking. _Shit,_ Ianto thinks._ I should have expected that from him._

"You did it again, didn't you?" Ianto asks pointedly, nodding to the camera.

"What? I like to have something to do on slow days," Jack replies, having no shame and grinning. Ianto just rolls his eyes.


End file.
